Many types of application programs provide notifications to users. Typically, the notifications are simple notifications that inform the user of an event that has happened or will happen in the future. For example, a calendar program provides notifications of upcoming meetings or appointments. However, if a user wants to modify the meeting proposal by including another attendee, by attaching an attachment, or by changing the time of the meeting, the user must launch the calendar program to perform the modification.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.